Snowblind
by X abbodon X
Summary: A lost Vaporeon get's rescued by a kind Glaceon and they fall in love; request by John Smith


**Snowblind**

This story is a request from John Smith; hope you enjoy it ^^

* * *

A heavy blizzard swirled down over Mt. Coronet, on one of the many ridges a Vaporeon was struggling forward; making slow but steady progress as the blizzard whiled around her.

Aqua pressed forward the snow crunching beneath her paws as she struggled across the mountainside; pausing she looked around however the snowfall was so heavy she could only make out a few feet in any direction. She gave a soft sigh; it didn't really make that much of a difference anyway she had been separated from her trainer on this Arceus forsaken rock so even if she could have seen more she wouldn't have known where to go. She shivered the cold biting even with her thick fur "Help me!" she cried out desperately "Jess!... Bluebolt!... anyone" she added getting quieter with each name.

Aurora froze as he heard someone calling for help, his ears swivelling to pinpoint the sound, he frowned slightly; what was anyone doing out in a storm like this! It was almost too harsh for him and he was a ice type! The small frown still on his features the Glaceon set off dashing through the snow with practised ease and grace heading for the sound he had heard.

He quickly found Aqua's tracks in the snow pausing as he did so and scrutinising them; they seemed almost familiar to him. After a moments contemplation he pressed his own paw into the snow leaving his paw print next to the one Aqua had made. They were almost identical, not exactly the same but close, he smiled softly as he started moving again; deciding he was probably following a Pokemon from his own evolution tree.

Aqua spun around as she heard someone coming up behind her falling into a battle pose in the hopes of intimidating her stalker since she if it actually got violent she would loose; she barely had the energy to walk let alone fight!

Aurora walked calmly into Aqua's field of vision a gentle concerned smile of his face "Hello" he said adding "I'm not here to hurt you" when he saw Aqua tensing up.

A large shiver ran down Aqua's spine, staying still definitely wasn't helping her withstand the intense cold, and her vision blurred for a second and she stumbled to a side her legs giving way however her fall was broken as Aurora darted forward holding her up "I got you" he said more than a little concerned; Aqua was in far worse condition than he had thought.

Aqua gave a weak smile "Thanks" she said her voice quiet, barely a whisper.

Aurora smiled "No problem" he said kindly as he set off into the snow at a slow pace "Follow me" he said "Lean on me if you need support"

Aurora led Aqua to a fairly small cave in a nearby outcrop "Here we are" he announced happily as they stepped across the threshold. Aqua stepped inside grateful to be out of the blizzard even if the biting cold hadn't let up "Thanks" she said weakly.

Aurora nodded "Just rest I'm going to get some berries" he said.

Aqua shivered slightly as she nodded her eyelids beginning to feel heavy for some reason; she had slept not five hours ago! Why was she so tired! She lay on the floor her eyes tracking Aurora, as he slipped out into the blizzard, her vision blurring as her eyes slowly eased shut the cold forgotten in the welcoming blackness.

Aurora padded back into the cave a few minutes later shaking the snow off his fur, three Lum berries held in his muzzle. He froze for a second when he saw Aqua sleeping, the Lum berries dropping to floor, before dashing over nudging her side insistently "Wake up!" he cried out.

Aqua stirred slightly under Aurora's constant prodding giving a mumbled and barely understandable "Go away, tired."

Aurora smiled slightly, he was getting through to her, and redoubled his efforts "You need to get up." he insisted

Aqua groaned her eyes slowly opening "Alright, alright; I'm up"

Aurora smiled quickly running across the cave and picking up the berries bringing them to Aqua "Eat these; it'll help you deal with the cold."

Aqua frowned slightly "Cold? It's perfectly warm..." she paused looking out of the cave and seeing the blizzard still raising "what?" she frowned in confusion "Why am I so warm?"

Aurora gave a little concerned whimper "It's called hypothermia... now please eat" he said softly pushing the berries towards her with his muzzle.

Aqua gave a soft nod making a note to ask what 'hypothermia' was "Ok" she agreed with a small smile leaning forward and gingerly digging into the food; a gently warm feeling radiating through her body washing away the cloying tiredness that had settled in her muscles she shivered slightly as the biting cold returned.

Aurora moved closer and settled down next to Aqua "Better?" he asked gently

Aqua nodded "Yeah, much" she paused blushing slightly "Thanks"

Aurora grinned "Don't mention it."

Aqua's blush grew slightly and she hesitated before giving Aurora's muzzle a little lick turning him a bright red "I mean it, you probably saved my life."

Aurora stammered slightly trying to regain his composure, Aqua forcing back giggles at his reaction, "So what were you doing out there in such a bad storm?"

Aqua's face fell, sadness creeping into her eyes, "I got separated from my trainer and I was looking for her." she explained shivering softly at the cold; although Aurora's body heat was definitely helping keep it at bay she knew it was still too cold for her.

Aurora gave a small supportive smile "Oh" he glanced at the door "We'll start searching again in the morning, ok?"

"We?" Aqua questioned pleasantly surprised

Aurora grinned "Yeah, I'm not going to let a pretty girl like you wander the mountain alone"

Aqua blushed and nuzzled against Aurora her teeth chattering lightly "Thanks"

Aurora glanced at her "You should have said if you were cold." he grinned turning his head towards the door and firing an ice beam sealing the entrance with a thin layer of ice "That should keep the cold wind out"

"Thanks." Aqua said gently, her shivering slowly subsiding, "But why are you doing all of this for me?"

"Huh?" Aurora glanced at Aqua puzzled as if he had never considered it "I rescue loads of people on this mountain, it's what I do" he gave a small grin "I'm know as the ice angel around here"

Aqua nodded; she had heard the locals in the village talking to Jess about something that had been rescuing hikers and climbers caught on the mountain although most of them had thought it to be an Articuno or something equally ridiculous. "But why?" she asked "You must have some reason why you started saving people?"

Aurora's face darkened his eyes full off loss and sorrow and he remained silent; as Aqua opened her mouth to retract the question he started to speak, his tone slow and laboured, "I refuse to let this mountain claim another life"

Aqua frowned "Another?" she asked

Aurora hung his head slightly "My mate... she fell down a crevasse and died" he said obviously pained at the recollection "I was young, only just evolved and I couldn't save her!"

Aqua nuzzled him softly "Sorry" she said tenderly ".. I didn't know."

Aurora shook his head slowly "No... It's ok" he looked up and gave her a watery smile "I guess that's why I'm always trying to save everyone, I just don't want anyone else to suffer like I did."

Aqua nodded giving Aurora's muzzle a soft little lick, he blushed but didn't loose his composure this time, "Did you ever try finding another mate?"

Aurora shook his head "No... I couldn't." he said sadly "It just felt like I was betraying her whenever I even thought of another female."

Aqua shuffled a little closer looking Aurora right in the eyes "You wouldn't be betraying her, she'd have wanted you to be happy right?"

Aurora nodded "I guess" he agreed a little scepticly

Aqua smiled softly "Just let go of your sadness and find yourself another mate." she urged blushing slightly "You're handsome and kind any girl'd be lucky to have you."

Aurora blushed and glanced at Aqua "How about you?"

"Huh?" Aqua asked confused "What about me?"

Aurora looked at the floor for a second before lifting his head to meet Aqua's eyes "Would you take me as a mate?"

Aqua blushed "What kind of question is that?!" she exclaimed "Of course I would!"

Aurora smiled softly "Really?" he asked surprise tingeing his voice

Aqua giggled slightly "You honestly expected me to say no?" she darted her head forward kissing him deeply, Aurora went bright red moaning softly into the kiss. It had been so long since he had been kissed like this he had almost forgotten how good it felt his tongue snaked out gently pushing at Aqua's lips without any real input from his brain; Aqua giggled slightly and parted her lips letting his tongue in as her own snaked up to meet it.

The kiss ended with a resounding smack both parties flushed and panting heavily; they stared into each others' eyes for a second "That was..." Aqua panted

Aqua nodded "I know" she replied gently giving his nose a small lick and grinning, Aurora returning the grin and the lick with a gentle nip at her neck ruff. Aqua gave a heavy groan "Oh Arceus" a shiver, this time of pleasure, running down her spine; Aurora blushed slightly at her reaction and nipped the ruff again this time coaxing a pleasured whimper from his Vaporeon mate.

Aurora smirked softly as he moved his head from her ruff and gave Aqua a teasingly chaste kiss their lips brushing together softly. Aqua gave a slight groan trying to deepen the kiss but Aurora pulled back every time she did a tiny smirk still on his face.

Aqua pushed herself to her feet, too horny to notice or care about the pangs of pain as her leg muscles protested the movement, and moved in front of Aurora bending over and lifting her tail out of the way presenting her dripping sex to the Glaceon "I can't stand it" she hissed "stop teasing and fuck me!" Aurora swallowed, truth be told he had been putting this off, he had been more than ready for a little while now but was nervous that the long period since he last mated would cause him to screw up.

Gathering his courage he moved forward mounting Aqua in one swift movement, a murr of anticipation escaping her mouth as his weight settled on her back, and after a moments pause he began to push forward into her. Aqua gave a loud whimper of pleasure squeezing her eyes shut to focus on the oh so welcome intruder slowly pushing deeper and deeper into her cunt; Aurora for his part was getting no less pleasure murring gently as his cock was caressed by her sopping folds, how had he gone for so long without this feeling!

Aurora hilted himself with a groan panting softly he held himself in her for a second before beginning to draw back out just a s slowly as he had pushed in determined to make this as pleasurable for both of them as he could, Aqua gave a gentle moan as he began to pull out leaving her with a horrible empty feeling.

They quickly settled into a rhythm, Aurora mating Aqua with slow powerful thrusts causing her to whimper at the apex of each thrust. Aurora moaned leaking some pre into her as his pumps began to gather speed his control slowly fading as the pleasure mounted; beneath him Aqua murred loudly "Oh Arceus! Faster!"

Aurora gave a grunt and a nod by way of acknowledgement speeding up his thrusts significantly as he removed his mental blocks, Aqua moaning as she felt more pre splash inside her. Aurora's thrusts becoming erratic as the pleasure continued to mount, Aqua gave a heavy moan "Just a little more" she gasped writhing happily under his thrusts.

Leaning forward Aurora nipped at her neck ruff again Aqua giving a loud screech of pleasure almost immediately as she orgasmed her cunt undulating around Aurora's cock, this undulation set Aurora off and he slammed into her one last time with a long murr his cock twitching as he filled her with his cum.

They both groaned and panted as they slowly came down from their high "That... was... perfect" Aqua panted heavily.

Aurora nodded "Couldn't have said it better myself" he replied grinning slightly as he pulled out of Aqua laying next to her once again and giving her nose a little lick.

Aurora blushed slightly and opened her mouth to reply but her words were cut off by a long yawn; they both paused for a second before bursting out laughing "I guess we should get some sleep" Aurora suggested

Aqua nodded her approval "Yeah" she agreed softly leaning on Aurora and closing her eyes quickly drifting off to sleep.

The next morning came quickly and Aqua awoke with a yawn her eyes flicking open a contented smile slowly forming on her face as she recalled the events of the previous night, glancing at the entrance to the cave she noticed only a puddle of water the morning sun had melted the thin sheet of ice letting the gentle warm morning breeze float pleasantly through the cave. Aurora awoke not a minute later "Morning" he muttered dozily noticing Aqua was also awake.

"Morning" Aqua responded leaning over and giving him a gentle kiss before standing up and stretching

Aurora stood up as well giving a little yawn as he stretched out his muscles "So shall we set off?"

Aqua gave a soft sigh "I was thinking" she said seeming torn

Aurora nodded worry flaring up "What is it?"

Aqua bit her lip clearly making a difficult decision "I want to stay here.. with you" she announced

Aurora gave a surprised little yelp "You really mean that?!"

Aqua nodded "... yeah" she said softly giving him a smile

Aurora padded over giving Aqua a brief but deep kiss "Thank you" he said his voice brimming with happiness

Aqua smiled back "It's ok" she grinned "you think I would leave after last night?"

Aurora blushed slightly and grinned in return "Well I guess we'll have to make every night like that so you'll never leave."

Aqua blushed slightly and grinned "Let's go get some breakfast"

Aurora nodded "Yeah, lets" he agreed.


End file.
